The Door Within Wiki
Welcome to the The Door Within Wiki This wiki, started by Jbaird51, is about the Door Within Trilogy. Spoilers: Warning, this wiki contains articles that may or may not be spoilers of the Door Within Trilogy. Read at your own risk! We are currently editing ' ' since June 2, 2011. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article About This wiki is about the Door Within Trilogy.' '''Full of medieval tales of fair maidens, good knights, heroes and heroines, action, and of course chivalry, it is a beautiful allegory for teens written by Wayne Thomas Batson. Main Characters *King Eliam the Everlasting *Aidan Thomas/Aelic *Antoinette Reed/Gwenne *Robby Pierson/Kearn Characters *Paragor *Knights of Paragory *Captain Valithor *Grampin *Mr. Thomas *King Ravelle of Mithegard *Mrs. Thomas *Queen Ariana of Mithegard *Wyrm Lord *Falon Article of the Month [[Kaliam|'Lord and Sentinel Kaliam:' The fourth and final Sentinel of Alleble, sometimes known as the Herald and Pathcutter, he is a tall warrior with a true heart for the King.]] Polls of the Month Which is your favorite creature from the Door Within Trilogy? Dragons Mortiwraiths Unicorns Moonrascals Whoosels Other Do you think the Door Within should be made into a movie? Absolutely!! Yes!! I would see it in theatres!! I would maybe see it on DVD I wouldn't like to see it——to much possibility for ruining the books No!! Don't make a movie, please!! This would be awful!! '''What would you like to see in next month's polls?' Which is your favorite royalty of the Realm? If you could put any of the Lost Chapters back into the books, which ones would you put back? Which is your favorite kingdom in the Realm? If you could have one of the swords from the trilogy, which one would it be? Interesting Facts Did You Know... ...The Door Within has the possibility of becoming a movie? Door Within Fans all over are praying, hoping, and getting excited! Visit this site to find out more: http://enterthedoorwithin.blogspot.com/2007/09/door-within-movie.html Did You Know... ...Antoinette Reed's true last name is unknown? Yes, it's true! Read this article to find out more: Antoinette Reed. Did You Know... ...Aidan Thomas's father's name is Charles? Have you ever wondered about that! Well, you can read this article on him: Charles Thomas. Helping Out New to wikias? Not sure where to start? Then here are some things you can do to help out around The Door Within Wiki: *'Expand stubs.' Article stubs are pages that are not complete. *''' .' New pages are always welcome! If you notice a page that is not on this wiki, please add one. Or, you can head over to the and select one there. *' . ' ' are pages that are not linked to anywhere. * . Anyone can help make this wiki more colorful! But please choose that are pertinent '''only to the Door Within Trilogy. External Links Here are a few external links concerning the Door Within Trilogy: Wayne Thomas Batson's Blog The Door Within Forums The Door Within Trilogy Wikipedia Article The Door Within Commenting Blog Category:Browse Category:Misc.